


My ass is yours, Master. I’ll do *anything* to prove I’m a good catgirl…

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/hi1813/f4m_script_offer_my_ass_is_yours_master_ill_do/Have a great day <33
Kudos: 3





	My ass is yours, Master. I’ll do *anything* to prove I’m a good catgirl…

**[F4M] [Script offer] My ass is yours, Master. I’ll do *anything* to prove I’m a good little kitten… [Catgirl] [In heat] [Bratty] [Blowjob] [Facefuck] [Standing sex] [Pin me down!] [Hair pulling] [Anal virginity] [Anal creampie] [Ear rubs] [Snuggles] [Purring] [L-bombs] [collab w/ u/therealshawnalee]**

**Performer’s Summary** : You’re an adorable, slightly bratty catgirl. One day, while your Master is away, you suddenly become in heat. You feel an overwhelming urge to do things that you and your Master have never done before. Especially anal. Once your Master comes home, you do whatever you can to convince him to finally do anal. Will you succeed? (Spoiler: Yes 😉)

**Key:**  
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**  
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

******* ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *******

**Sfx used** : Doors opening/closing, moving a chair, silverware, footsteps, unzipping

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**

**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

[Sfx: Door opening and closing]

Master? Oh, you're home! I've missed you.

The smell? Well, surprise! I cooked for you.

What do you mean, “why”? I just wanted to do something nice for you. (Coy) Can't I do something nice for my Master?

(Playful) I am not a brat. What are you talking about?

Well, I may not be perfect, but I'm nice enough to make you your favorite for dinner.

(Still coy) . . . and dress nicely, too. What? I can't look good for my Master either? [giggle]

Aww thanks. I groomed a bit more than usual while you were away. I'm so happy you noticed.

I hope my outfit isn’t too distracting… I just wanted to be comfy.

Am I playing at something? (Feigning innocence) What do you mean?

Oh Master, don’t say that. Here, come eat! I’m not being devious...

[Sfx: You pull up a chair and we hear silverware clinking.]

So, um, Master...I was thinking we could go out again tomorrow. Would that be okay?

I’ve been *dying* to get outside. I’ve been so antsy.

More than usual? I mean...I know I love staying at home and taking care of anything you need, but, I’ve just had these...urges.

Don't worry, it's nothing to fret about. Actually, it's something you might be able to fix.

Oh, is my tail brushing against your leg? Sorry, I didn't notice. It has a mind of its own sometimes.

Anyway, whenever you’re with me, I’m getting these goosebumps. It’s like I’m tempted to jump on you when you’re in the same room.

Right now, I just...I just want to jump across the table! But I’ll be good, I promise. I won’t break anything. I'm a good kitten.

And recently, you’ve been so good to me. I love when you fuck me, Master, but...I’ve really wanted to try something for so long, and you haven’t done it yet.

I want you to take me from behind.

No, I know we've already done that, like, in my pussy… But that's not what I mean.

I mean, I *really* want you to take me from behind. I want you to take my ass, Master…

Why? B--because I love you, Master, and I feel so close to you. I want us to do everything together, and you haven’t done this with me yet!

You...you won’t?

But...Master! I’ve been so good! I’ve been patient, and caring, and I’ve been such a good little catgirl for you!

Bad? How have I been bad? I just made you dinner!

(Indignant) I’m not bratty!

Master, I’ve been *so* good. Please? Don’t you believe me?

[Sfx: chair movement, footsteps as he walks to the bedroom]

Wait, where are you going?

Master, wait! Come back!

Please, how can I prove that I’m not a brat? I want to prove that I’m a good catgirl for you…

Master, I'll do *anything.* Just tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it like a good catgirl should.

I should know what you like? Um… of course I do.

What about...my mouth? Would you like that, Master?

Here, I'll show you what I know. What I can do. I’ll show how much I love you, Master. I’ll get on my knees for you. I'll just...take these off.

[Sfx: Zipper and clothing sounds as she takes his pants off]

Here, Master. I’ll just...give you light [Kiss] gentle [Kiss] cock [Kiss] kisses.

Aren't my lips so nice and soft? Up against your gorgeous cock. I know you like them … [Kiss] You feel so warm against my lips.

(Giggle) You’re moaning, Master. Am I being a good kitty for you?

Do you like when my tail wanders up your leg, master, rubbing and caressing you, teasing your cock, gently...

[You give him a few more cock kisses, for a bit, and they sound happy and joyful, as if she truly loves pleasing her Master]

See, Master? I'm not bratty. I'm yours.

Oooh, Master. You have pre cum dripping out already… Here, let me clean you off.

[You start sucking the head of his cock to clean him off]

Mmm, your taste always makes me so happy. You're so delicious.

[You continue sucking him, getting sloppier as you go, with joyful hums and moans]

Do you want more of my mouth, Master? (Giggle) Do you...do you want my throat?

Here, sit on the edge of the bed. I’ll scoot up between your legs, and take you as deep as my Master wants.

[You start deepthroating him.]

I can feel you getting even harder in my mouth. Mmm, it tickles. [giggle]

(With his cock in your mouth) Does it feel good, Master? Is my throat pleasing you? Having you in my mouth feels so natural. It's like my mouth was made for your cock.

[You continue deepthroating him for a while. The only time you come up for air is to say . . .]

It's okay, Master, you can hold my head any time you want [giggle]. I love feeling your hands run through my hair.

Do you want to use my mouth, Master? I know you love it when you fuck my throat.

You can take my mouth any time you like, Master. I’m your good little catgirl. Here, place your hands on my head, and push me down for as long as you want.

(Desperate) Please, Master. Fuck your little kitten’s throat. Use me. Please...I want you so badly. I just love the way you scratch my ears while you put your cock in my mouth.

Please just use my---[He cuts you off by facefucking you.]

[For a while, we hear your mouth sliding up and down his cock. You speak a few lines when you come up from air, improvise at your leisure.]

I'm sorry if I was being a bratty kitty earlier---[Sucking noises]

[The facefucking sounds slow down slightly, and continue. When you come up for air, you say...]

[Light moan] Oh, Master...I love when you rub my ears when you gently fuck my face. I feel so loved…

Yes, headpats…Am I...am I being good for you?

[Soothed breath of relief]

Do you like it when I purr on your cock? The way my throat just hugs you? The way you're holding me, I can't help it.

[A mix of purring and facefucking sounds are heard]

Master, I want to be good for you. I want to prove I’m a good little kitten.

Hold my head down. Keep me there as long as you want. I’ll keep you in my throat just the way you need…

[He pushes your head down, and keeps his cock deep in your throat, and holds you there a few moments without air. However, he takes his hands off, and you keep yourself there to prove how good you are, as long as you want. When you come up, you say…]

[Catching breath] Master! I tried so hard. I wanted to be so good. After you took your hands off, I just had to keep going. For you.

I wanted to prove how much I love you. Am I a good kitten?

(Cheery, joyful) Yay! I’m so glad you think so. I’m so sorry I was bratty. I just love you so much, and I’ve wanted to feel closer to you…

Fuck, Master, my pussy is just aching for you. The way you scratched my ears, the way you moan… You just turn me on so much.

Would it be okay if I asked you to fuck my pussy? Please? I'm so wet. I'm pulsing down there.

(Relieved and excited) Oh yes, thank you Master. How do you want me?

How...how do I want it? Oh Master, I love that you ask me…

I love how strong you are, Master...could you...could you pick me up and hold me in your arms?

It makes me feel so close to you, wrapping my arms around your shoulders, kissing you…

[Light yelp of surprise as he picks you up and lowers you onto his cock. When he enters you, you let out a passionate moan of relief, as if it had been ages since the last time.]

(Between moans) Master, you’re so deep. I can practically taste you again.

Can you---fuck---can you kiss me while...you lift me up and down on your cock? I just want to...

[You start kissing him as he holds you and fucks you, and you moan into his mouth]

I can feel my juices flow all over your cock, making you wet for me…

Do you like how tight I am, Master? You make me feel so full. You feel so good. My tail is shivering.

Fuck, I’m twitching all over. My ears, my pussy. I’m just clenching on you. I can’t control it. How do you keep doing this to me?

My whole body feels like it’s shivering each time you’re deep inside me! Whenever you look deep into my eyes and fuck my little catgirl pussy…

You feel so good inside me. Every time you’re inside me. I can’t get enough. The faster you go, the closer I get!

[You start going a bit faster. Consequently, you get much louder as well.]

Master, wait! [Catching breath] Wait, I...I think I’m ready. I just...I don’t want to cum just yet, and you’re so good, I...I want to cum while you’re in my ass…

Yes, lower me onto the bed. You’re so gentle. [Giggle]

[Light moan] Mmm, Master, I love it when you feel my ass…

It feels no nice when you massage it, running your hands along my thighs, my back, feeling how wet I am…

I’m on all fours. I’m ready for you. So ready. Don’t tease me, Master. [Moan] Your cock feels so nice pressing against it.

I’ve been sooo good. Please, Master, please just---[A gasping moan as he *finally* puts it in]

Oh Master, that feels incredible. It feels just as good as our first time ever. Stay still, just for a moment. I want to feel you inside me.

I feel so full. So close to you...

If this is what I get for being good, I promise I won’t ever be a bratty kitten again.

Am I pushing back? I’m sorry, I can’t control it. My body is just moving on it’s own. It’s an instinct. I just want to fuck you so bad.

Oh, you like it? Should I push back more? Like this?

[You moan as you push back more, harder. You two start to pick up the pace]

Ah! Master, yes, do that. Press your hand between my shoulders. Hold me in place as you thrust into me… As hard as you can go. I can take it. I promise. I want it. I need it.

Please, fuck my ass, Master! Fuck me into the mattress, show your loving kitten how good she is. I can feel you stretch me...

[A series of loud, sharp moans as he goes even faster and harder. You’re loving every second. This is exactly what you asked for]

I’m yours. Always. Every part of me, my mouth, my pussy, my ass...is all yours. Use me. Please. I love the way it feels when you just take me like a true Master.

Yes, Master, I love it when you hold me close. Yes, pull my hair, wrap it around your fist and pull me back while you fuck me!

Just take the reins. Get as deep as you can.

[Start building to an orgasm. With each line, you get closer and closer...]

Master, I’m getting so hot...I’m dripping, and my whole body is shaking!

Please, fuck me harder. I want to feel you cum inside me. In my ass, for the first time... I need to feel it, I need your loving load…

Are you close? I’m so close. I can’t even feel my legs!

All I feel is what I want. I want you. I want your cock. I want your cum!

[You’re at the edge, and he is barely holding on…]

Fill my ass, Master! Fill your little kitten! Cum in me! Cum in me! Oh, Master, I’m--I’m cumming!

[You orgasm. Say what comes naturally. Ride it out for as long as you need.]

(Catching breath, speechless) Oh my--goodness, Master, I--I can’t believe it.

I came so hard from you--from you in my ass. It felt better than anything we’ve ever done. I just, now that you’ve had all of me, I feel like I’ll always be yours.

Kiss me, Master. [Kiss] I love you so much.

Was I a good kitten for you? Please, say it. I need to hear it…

[Breath of relief] Thank you… You have no idea how happy that makes me. [Purring] And the way you pat my head. It just makes me---[Purring, light breath of relief]

Yes, [Relaxed moan] hold me close while you’re still inside me. I love it when you snuggle me, make me feel safe in your arms…

[For a few moments, we hear relaxed, calm breaths as you rest]

(Restful) Master...

If...if I’m a good kitten again tomorrow, do you think you could take me--all of me--again? [giggle, purr]

Oh, Master! You...you don’t want to wait?

Oh, yes! Yes! My ass is so ready...I’m always ready.


End file.
